Verdadero Destino
by Riku-Hanatsuki
Summary: NO, no soy buena con los títulos ni resúmenes pero... XD Merlín viaja al pasado sintiendo que no ha cumplido su destino como debió ser a causa de sus errores pasados. Morgana buena, Merlín doncel y un Uther...relativamente bueno que no sabe como tratar al joven portador cuando este pelea con Arturo. ¿Sobrevivirán el castillo y sus habitantes? ni idea. Arturo/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

_No deberías proteger a ese chico…si el chico vive no podrás realizar tu destino._

 _"¡¿Por qué diablos no le hice caso a Kilgharrah en ese momento?!"_

Me deje llevar por la moral, por la culpa de matar a aquel niño inocente. Hubiera sido mejor matarlo! Al menos no hubiera crecido para ser un asesino.

El asesino de Arturo.

…Su Arturo.

Merlín cerró los ojos y respiro. Haciendo una pausa de dibujar poderosos círculos rúnicos a su alrededor. La muerte de Arturo todavía lo carcomía de culpa. El debió haberlo hecho, su destino era salvar a Arturo para que él se convirtiera en rey de Camelot, que él gobernara Albion.

Pero no, él tenía que elegir a ese maldito chico sobre Arthur.

Merlín suspiro recordando la batalla final. Habían pasado ya tres dolorosos años en los que él no pudo dormir o comer tratando de hallar una cura, un hechizo, una pócima, un ritual…algo, Una solución cualquiera para su problema… había sido difícil (casi imposible de hecho) pero al fin después de años de búsqueda por fin podía decir que tenía una solución.

Él cambiaria las cosas, cambiaría la historia y salvaría la vida de Arturo, ahora todo sería como se suponía que debía ser.

Esta vez no perdería a Arturo.

Incluso si tuviera que viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio él lo lograría.

Y esta vez todo saldría bien.

…esperemos.

Tratando de no pensar más en cosas innecesarias cogió la daga y apuñalo con ella su mano, viendo impasible como su sangre corría por su brazo llegando al piso y llenando así cada una de las runas talladas en el suelo de piedra con ella.

Una luz dorada empezó a salir de las runas y él no tenía que mirarse a un espejo para saber que sus ojos poseían el mismo color. Gruñendo un poco de dolor cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar un encantamiento en una lengua ya perdida y olvidada por el hombre.

Por primera vez en su vida dio gracias a que Cornelius Sigan hubiera dejado todos sus libros eh investigaciones en aquella gruta bajo el castillo, ya que si no hubiera sido por ellos tal vez nunca hubiera podido encontrar la manera de hacer todo esto.

Él no pudo evitar gritar cuando el (aunque esperado) dolor lo lleno. Por segunda o tercera vez en esa noche se preguntó el cómo Cornelius había soportado la sensación de su alma siendo arrancada de su cuerpo para ser depositada en un contenedor diferente, más durable… o en su caso para fusionarse con su misma alma y cuerpo muchos años atrás en el pasado, en aquella época poco tiempo después de que llegara a Camelot y salvara la vida del príncipe convirtiéndose en su humilde _siervo_. (Aunque pensándolo bien él siempre se había sentido más como un servidor, ese era su trabajo en si después de todo).

Él cambiaria muchas cosas.

Y esta vez el no dejaría que Gwen se acercara Arturo, primero muerto antes de permitir que esa arpía tocara a Arturo.

Después de todo Guinevere tenía alguien a quien podría amar en el pasado y esta vez él se encargaría de que no muriera dejando a la arpía sola para refugiarse en los brazos de Arturo.

 _"Calma Merlín"_ pensó cerrando los ojos _"Gwen es una amiga."_

Extrañamente su último pensamiento antes de dejar la conciencia no fue para Arturo sino para su antiguo mentor y amigo.

 _"Ya voy Gaius, espérame."_

 _Siempre me pregunte si era realmente necesario escribir lo de "esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen" XD si fuera_ _así_ _seria millonaria y no_ _estaría_ _escribiendo fanfic's a la lata XD... y las criticas por mala_ _ortografía_ _y eso seria el pan de mi_ _día_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

"Es en el combate que aprendemos la verdadera naturaleza de un caballero, si él es un guerrero o un cobarde. El torneo comienza! "

Merlín no podía dejar de animar como Arturo y su oponente se inclinaron ante el rey y sacaron sus espadas.

* * *

Saltando sobre sus pies, Merlín salió fuera del estadio, corriendo hacia Arturo. Quien había ganado la batalla con facilidad.

"¡Buen trabajo, sir!".

Arturo se giró y le entregó su espada, escudo y casco mientras hacia un gesto para que lo siguiera a su tienda.

Poniendo los ojos Merlín siguió el príncipe lo mejor que pudo. ¿Por qué Arturo no podía tratar de ser aunque sea un poco amable con él?

Ellos se habían estado llevando bien últimamente y sin embargo…

Una vez dentro de la tienda, coloco la espada y casco en la mesa e inclino el escudo contra ella. Al girar vio a Arturo quitarse su capa, y rápidamente tomó eso también.

"Muy bien Merlín, puede conseguir esto fuera de mí?" Arturo sonrió, y él no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos hacia él. No mordiendo el anzuelo Rápidamente quito el resto del equipo de Arturo con la facilidad de años de experiencia.

"Mucho mejor", Arturo asintió, "no es que podría haber ido peor."

Mordiéndose la lengua, Merlín dio un paso atrás a la espera de más instrucciones Y tratando de no ponerse a llorar, había olvidado lo malo que Arturo solía ser en un principio.

"Está bien, no tengo otro combate hasta más tarde, así que no te voy a necesitar hasta entonces. Pero después puedes tomar mi armadura de nuevo a la sala de armas y limpiarlo para mañana. Voy a dejar mi cota de malla por ahora, pero pásame mi espada. "

Asintiendo, él le entregó el arma pesada, y dio un paso a un lado para que pudiera salir de la tienda.

Merlín lucho un poco para mantenerse al día con las largas zancadas del príncipe. Arturo Se encontraba en un estado de ánimo mucho más relajado de lo que era esta mañana y él sonrió, sabiendo que Arturo había estado nervioso por la pelea.

Merlín se congelo al ver al caballero que los miraba desde el otro lado de la multitud. Sintió a Arturo parar y mirarlo pero él no podía moverse. Merlín observaba como Valiant los miraba antes de simplemente alejarse como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Él se giró sólo para encontrar Arturo mirándolo con la expresión más extraña. Si él no lo conocía mejor, Merlín habría pensado que estaba preocupado. Pero eso era imposible, el actual Arturo no era de los que se preocuparían por un sirviente al azar.

Como si confirmando sus pensamientos Arturo se giró caminando hacia el castillo gritándole que mantuviera el ritmo. Merlín le siguió dando un último vistazo al lugar donde había estado sir. Valiant, Uther había cortado las relaciones con la familia de sir Valiant al ver cómo había estado ganando sus partidos el heredero, magia era una cosa imperdonable para el rey y Merlín no quería ver el cómo esa alianza se cortaba, Había sido muy difícil para Arturo el reconciliar la alianza con la familia Valiant después de todo.

* * *

Era su segundo combate, Arturo se inclinó hacia el Rey y asintió con la cabeza hacia su oponente. Era el segundo hijo de Lord Grievous, y se había mantenido sorprendentemente bien en la lucha contra él. Arturo no había esperado que fuera tan rápido con sus pies. Pero aún no era rival para él, sus reflejos eran más lentos, y como príncipe era su deber de ganar el torneo, como lo había hecho en los últimos tres años.

Caminar fuera de la cancha vio a Merlín, y agradecidamente le entregó su escudo y casco. Estaba cansado y adolorido, el muchacho había conseguido darle una patada en el hombro y él estaba adolorido bajo su cota de malla.

No fue sino hasta que habían llegado a la tienda de campaña que Arturo se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que Merlín estaba siendo. Ya había empezado a deshacer su equipo, su respiración tranquila siendo la única evidencia de que aún estaba detrás de él. Cuando nada más que su cota de malla se mantuvo, Arturo no podía soportarlo más. Y Como merlín trajo su capa por fin se dio cuenta de lo que le debía estar molestando.

"¿Usted está preocupado sobre Sir Ewan, Merlín?"

Sr Ewan había sido la primera víctima del torneo. Y Arturo había visto a Merlín y a Gaius encargarse del caballero como lo llevaron a la tienda médica. Este fue el primer torneo de Merlín, y claramente no estaba acostumbrada a la violencia. Las manos de Merlín vacilaron en su cuello, pero rápidamente se recuperó y cubrió el manto en su lugar antes de responder.

"Sí señor, Gaius no era demasiado confiado en su condición cuando me fui."

Eso no tiene sentido. Arturo había visto el partido y no había nada fuera de lo normal. Honestamente, él había esperado Sir Ewan ganara. Su derrota fue triste, pero nadie moría en estos torneos. Él le dijo esto, pero Merlín se limitó a asentir, su mente claramente en otros lugares.

Extendiéndole la mano, Merlín le entregó su espada. Todavía no era de noche y Arturo tenía otras obligaciones que atender como para estar preocupándose de su sirviente.

"Muy bien, ahora lleva mis cosas a la armería y luego prepara mi baño. Estaré allí en una hora".

Merlín se limitó a asentir. Suspirando, Arturo salió de la tienda. No podía esperar su baño.

* * *

El reloj había golpeado las dos antes de que Arturo incluso considero dejar la celebración. Los hombres estaban teniendo un buen momento y Arturo sentía lo mismo. Había comido y bebido demasiado, pero sabía cómo manejarse a sí mismo, cosa que no se podría decir de los caballeros más jóvenes. Algunos se habían derrumbado en la mesa, mientras que otros habían sido arrastrados por los funcionarios. Pero para los nobles de mayor edad, la noche aún era joven.

El rey había dejado llevándose a Morgana con él, y mientras los hombres parecían ponerse tristes por esto, Arturo finalmente había sido capaz de relajarse de verdad. Ella había prometido asistir a la fiesta final con el campeón, y Arturo sabía que era un reto. Y al mismo tiempo una petición silenciosa de que no dejara a ninguno de los caballeros ganar, Morgana había estado un poco nerviosa por este torneo y no parecía confiarse de algunos de los caballeros. ¿Por qué? no lo sabía.

Arturo se rió en voz alta, aplaudiendo Sir Leon como el hombre contó su historia. Un par de copas en él, y su segundo al mando podría contar una historia como ningún otro. Sir Olaf rió con la fuerza suficiente para derramar su bebida, y los hombres se rieron de eso también. Entonces, un caballero que él no conocía se acercó a ellos bebiendo su cerveza fríamente. Arturo miro al hombre, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Él hombre claramente no estaba lo suficientemente borracho, y su capa de oro era una monstruosidad en la sala llena de la luz de las velas.

"Sir Valiant, ¿quieres algo?" Sir Leon pregunto al hombre. Valiant asintió y se giró a mirar hacia Arturo de nuevo.

"Yo he venido para hacer una oferta de buenas noches al Príncipe. Espero tener el honor de la lucha contra él en el torneo".

Arturo sonrió al hombre, "Esperemos que obtenga ese honor." Con otra reverencia, el hombre salió de la habitación, sir Olaf poniendo los ojos en su partida.

"¿Quién era él?" Arturo pidió al grupo, tomando otro trago de su cerveza.

"Él era Sir Valiant, de las islas occidentales... luchó contra Sir Ewan hoy".

Arturo asintió recordando. ¡Ese había sido el mismo caballero que merlín había estado mirando!

Arturo miró hacia la puerta por donde Sir Valiant había salido, era un poco demasiado serio tal vez, pero él no podía entender por qué merlín parecía tenerle un poco de miedo.

Mirando a su alrededor en los pocos hombres restantes, Arturo se alegró de que le había dicho a su criado que se fuera a la cama y no le asistiera en la fiesta. En su estado Los caballeros probablemente se habrían burlado de su apariencia un tanto femenina y lo estuvieran molestando. ¿Tal vez por eso le desagradado Sir Valiant? ¿El caballero le había hecho algo? Él era una pequeña cosa problemática pero eso no significaba nada en contra de un fuerte caballero como Valiant...

De repente, la fiesta perdió su atractivo. Tal vez él fue finalmente sintiendo las bebidas, pero quería irse. Arturo sabía que merlín no estaría en su habitación, pero cuanto antes se quedó dormido más pronto llegaría a despertarlo. No?

Con una despedida apresurada Arturo tropezó fuera de la sala, subiendo por la escalera más rápido de lo necesario. La tranquilidad del resto del castillo calmó sus nervios pero por una razón que no podía identificar lo preocupaba. Pasando el pasillo. Él empujó la puerta de su habitación sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío.

El fuego estaba encendido y su cama estaba hecha, pero su criado no estaba. Y no era como si el esperaba que él estuviera allí. No.

Frotando su hombro, Arturo cogió agua de una cubeta y se la salpico por la cara. Estaba borracho y actuando tonto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Merlín entro con la cara roja y jadeando, él lo miró fijamente. En su mano había una extraña cabeza de serpiente.

Mientras que los caballeros estaban en la fiesta, Merlín se coló en las cámaras del Valiant y usando su magia saco a las serpientes y le corto la cabeza a una (la cosa en si era para el acto ya que en la tarde se había colado en la tienda de Valiant y extraído el veneno de una de las serpientes y después se lo había dado a Gaius ya que si pasaba lo mismo de la última vez y el rey no le creía. Él tendría que curar Sir Ewan para que este hablara.) Él entonces había ido a la habitación de Arturo con esperanza de que ya hubiera dejado la fiesta. A su suerte fue así.

Y ahora él se paró frente a un príncipe desconcertado después de irrumpir a través de las puertas de su habitación a las tres de la mañana. Así, con la cabeza de la serpiente en una mano y la daga en la otra, Merlín se arriesgó.

"Sir Valiant está utilizando magia de hacer trampa en el torneo!" el fingió gritar en pánico. "Las serpientes en su escudo cobran vida, y mordieron a Sir Ewan! Eso es lo que le hirió".

Arturo parpadeó un poco confuso, y él se preguntó si tal vez debería haber esperado hasta que estuviera sobrio. Merlín se mordió el labio y silenciosamente lanzo un hechizo a Arturo que le aclarara la mente un poco. ¿Esto no haría mucha diferencia verdad?

"Merlín, no me gusta el hombre, pero eso no significa que él está utilizando la brujería para hacer trampa." A pesar de sus palabras, Arturo lo miró extrañamente, y él se preguntó por qué él no parecía tan sorprendido por esta noticia. ¿Valiant había hecho algo para que el Príncipe estuviera sospechoso también?

"Pero él esta usándola, usted debe creerme!"

"Merlín, la magia está prohibida en Camelot."

Merlín no pudo evitar girar los ojos, ¡él lo sabía mejor que nadie!.

"Sí, pero puedo demostrarlo! Aquí, "él coloco la cabeza de la serpiente sobre la mesa. "Corté esta cuando uno de ellas trató de morderme! "

Arturo tomó la cabeza de la serpiente, pero la mirada que le dio fue con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación que hizo su pecho revolotear un poco. "¿lo hiciste? ¿En serio? Espera... ¿no es esa mi espada? "

Merlín puso la espada sobre la mesa eh ignoro la divagación de Arturo "Sire, Valiant tenía que hacer trampa, ¿no lo ves? Sir Ewan estaba ganando la pelea, Valiant utilizo la serpiente cuando inmovilizo a Sir Ewan, Él debe querer pelear contigo. ¿Qué pasara si intenta usar sus serpientes contra ti!? "

Merlín levantó la vista para ver a Arturo todavía estudiando la serpiente con el rostro serio. Él sabía muy bien cuál era el riesgo que estaba tomando y ahora le tocaba a Arturo decidir qué hacer. Después de todo nada estaba obligado a pasar como antes, Arturo podría ignorarle esta vez.

"Sé que sólo soy un siervo y mi palabra no cuenta para nada Pero yo nunca te mentiría sire."

Los ojos azules de Arturo encontraron los suyos y el tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

"lo siento merlín, pero esta es una acusación muy seria. No puedo ir a la corte y esperar a que me crean solo porque mi siervo piensa que un caballero usa la brujería, es tu palabra contra la suya...lo siento"

Arturo puede estar un poco borracho, pero confiaba en su razonamiento, él había estado preocupado por Valiant antes Claro, el caballero había sido algo extraño sin duda. Pero ¿magia? Esa fue una poderosa acusación.

El miro a merlín, De lo que había aprendido de merlín en estas últimas semanas era que el siempre llevaba el corazón en la mano. Y el riesgo que había tomado fue más allá de un simple siervo. Se había puesto en peligro, Arturo había sentido una piedra caer en su estómago cuando Merlín le explicó el por qué tenía la daga. Él le creía Pero...

"Mi padre y toda la corte real no creerán esto, no tienes pruebas suficientes Merlín! Si voy y digo esto solo creerán que soy un cobarde y seré puesto en humillación".

"¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?" Merlín lanzó sus manos en el aire, sintiéndose furioso, no con Arturo pero consigo mismo ya que podía ver un rastro de pena y dolor en los ojos de Arthur mientras le decía esto y él sabía que era su culpa, un borracho Arthur sin duda le creería más en esta etapa del tiempo. Oh estúpido hechizo.

Sin embargo debía admitir que estaba muy molesto de que el orgullo de su príncipe era más grande que su fe en él. Era un poco irracional de su parte considerando las cosas pero aun así le dolía.

"¿Es tu honor más valioso que tu propia vida? ¡Valiant va a tratar de asesinarte! "

Arturo se alejó de él echando un poco humo. Era obvio que él también estaba molesto Y sin embargo, el siguió hablando: "¡Él está usando magia, Todavía le podemos exponer frente a todos!"

Arturo se dio la vuelta mirándolo fijamente, "¿Nosotros? No hay tal cosa como un nosotros, Merlín".

Hasta ahora Merlín había mirado como un gato acorralado en una esquina, orejas dobladas hacia atrás, silbando. Pero cuando dijo esto el parecía marchitarse, y Arturo tuvo que apartar la mirada sintiéndose extrañamente culpable por poner una expresión tan dolorosa en la cara su siervo.

"Arturo, por favor," su voz era más tranquilo ahora, "Solo tienes que ir a mirar a Sir Ewan. Él tiene marcas de mordidas, no heridas de una espada, sólo una mordedura de serpiente en el cuello."

"Y ¿qué sabes tú de mordeduras de serpiente?"

"Más de lo que piensa, Sire. Yo crecí en una aldea cerca del bosque después de todo".

Arturo apretó sus manos en un puño, negándose a mirar a su siervo, sabía que si lo hacía seria su perdición.

"Nosotros... todavía podemos exponerlo. Tenemos que... "

Arturo ignoró su súplica: "Yo ya no necesito tus servicios."

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito un siervo en el que puedo confiar." Él miró por la ventana, a sabiendas de que si veía la cara de Merlín no sería capaz de decir lo que había que decir.

"¡Puedes confiar en mí!" Merlín grito, su voz oyéndose rota y ¡Oh dioses! esperaba que no estuviera llorando.

"Merlín, por favor... solo vete"

Arturo podía sentir la mirada sobre su espalda pero se negó a dar la vuelta. Después de un momento oyó a la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

Apoyado en la pared Arturo tomó aire y se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Merlín corrió y se dirigió al único lugar donde podría llorar libremente, su habitación. Al llegar a ella vio a una serpiente acercarse a sir Ewan y fácilmente la mato enviándole una bola de fuego que la consumió casi hasta las cenizas.

Él se sentó en la cama. Quería gritar.

Y eso hizo. Él gritó hasta que su voz era ronca. Lanzó cosas al azar con su magia, arrojándolas a través de la habitación, disfrutando de la forma en que hicieron añicos. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Colapsando en su cama, sintió que las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y las seco con rabia.

Una figura se sentó junto a él y Merlín alzo la cabeza para ver la cara preocupada de Gaius. Honestamente, este hombre era demasiado amable para su propio bien.

"¿Te encuentras bien Merlín?"

Merlín solamente asintió mirando el desorden es la habitación. "siento haberte despertado Gaius, no era mi intención. "

Gaius se quedó en silencio un momento viendo como Merlín usaba la magia para volver todo a como estaba antes. "¿De verdad crees que este caballero está utilizando magia para hacer trampa en el torneo?"

Merlín miró a su mentor con seguridad, "Sí, lo creo. Pero yo no sé cómo probarlo… "exhaló," pero creo que va a lastimar al príncipe Arturo. "

"Y Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Merlín se limpió la nariz, "¿por qué debería hacer algo? El Prat estúpido me despidió. Es su maldita culpa si algo le pasa".

Gaius negó con la cabeza, "no me refiero a eso."

Merlín no sabía cómo responder. Él había hecho todo lo posible para advertirle. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Entonces vio la respuesta, Justo al otro lado de la habitación. ¡Él sabía qué hacer!.

"Como esta sir Ewan, Gaius ¿Le has suministrado ya el antídoto?"

"… debería estar despertando al amanecer"

"perfecto, Gaius tu eres el consejero del rey no es así. "

"así es... ¿qué tienes en mente Merlín?" Pregunto Gaius vacilante, Merlín solo sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

Uther se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de Gaius, Sir Ewan y Merlín. El miro la cabeza de serpiente y lo que quedaba de la otra e hizo la única pregunta que había estado molestando su cabeza.

"¿Porque mi hijo no te está acompañando Merlín? Esta parece ser el tipo de cosa en las que él se metería. "Uther trago y lamentó de haber preguntado cómo vio los ojos de Merlín cristalizarse un poco a su pregunta.

 _Por favor, que no empiece a llorar._

"Arturo no me creyó cuando fui a informarle lo descubierto ayer en la noche Sir él... él me despidió." Susurro bajando un poco la cabeza, no queriendo que nadie viera su lamentable estado.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo como los otros tres hombres entraban en pánico silencioso no sabiendo que rayos hacer.

"E-él dijo que… ya no me necesitaba Y que la palabra de Sir Valiant valía más que la mía! ".

Los tres hombres saltaron y Uther solo pudo medio abrazar torpemente al joven portador como este se echó a llorar a mares mientras gritaba acerca todo lo malo que le había dicho su hijo y lo que le haría como se cruzaran en un pasillo desierto.

Todos los hombres se estremecieron cuando las amenazas llegaron al punto de la castración.

No, definitivamente no era bueno hacer enojar a un joven doncel. En especial no a este.

(Después de todo no hay un infierno más temible que una mujer despreciada), al parecer esto también valía para ellos.

"Ya, Merlín. No te preocupes aun seguirás siendo mi aprendiz " trato de tranquilizar Gaius viendo que Merlín estaba llorando sentado en las piernas del rey quien solo podía darle palmaditas en la espalda, completamente perdido en cuanto a que más hacer.

Uther sonrió viendo la mirada preocupada que Sir Ewan le mandaba al joven en sus brazos. "Y ya que parece que mi hijo no puede valorar a un siervo que daría su vida por él, creo que lo mejor sería que te encargaras de Sir Ewan por lo que queda del torneo, ¿qué opinas? Merlín. "

Merlín pensó en eso, Sir Ewan había sido muy amable con el hasta ahora… "Si, Está bien. Después de todo Sir Ewan aún no se ha recuperado de su envenenamiento... "murmuro vacilante, sintiéndose mejor como vio la sonrisa de Sir Ewan, él se escondió un poco más en el pecho de Uther sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco, él estaba enamorado de Arturo pero aun así podía encontrarle cierto atractivo a Sir Ewan.

Uther sonrió viendo el flash de rubor en Merlín, tal vez esto le enseñaría a su hijo un poco de humildad, después de todo había que ser ciego como para no notar el amor, cariño, reverencia y anhelo que había en los ojos de Merlín cada vez que se fijaban en su hijo.

* * *

Marchando a su tienda, Arturo lanzó su escudo y casco al siervo siguiéndolo. Había ganado el partido con facilidad. Pero él no se sentía mejor. Si hay algo que se sentía era más tenso.

Arturo había sentido su padre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido durante toda la pelea, y esto se fue construyendo dentro de su pecho como un fuego ardiente. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Y no importa que tan desesperadamente quisiera culpar a Merlín, una pequeña parte de él sabía que Merlín siempre tuvo la razón Y fue el quien decidió ignorarlo.

Solo para que horas más tarde Sir Ewan despertara y Merlín hablara con su padre y descubrieran a Sir Valiant, quien de hecho intento usar las serpientes para poder escapar, no contando con que solo saliera una y que fuera rápidamente matada por su padre, quien venía preparado para algo así desde las advertencias de Merlín.

Agachándose bajo la entrada de la tienda, Arturo lanzó su espada a la hierba, sintiéndose impaciente como el criado deshizo su armadura. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó caer al suelo también. Tan pronto como todo el equipo se levantó de su cuerpo sudoroso, Arturo echo al siervo con un gesto. Arturo deshizo su cinturón y dejó que cayera al suelo.

Ahora… Tenía que salir de la cota de malla.

Con sus dedos agarrando sus hombros sacó la correa a través de su cabeza, sólo para sentir la camisa irse también con ella. Arturo gruñó, de pie con media cota de malla por encima de su cabeza. Entonces, alguien sacó su camisa de nuevo hacia abajo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y él se quitó la cota de malla con una pequeña sonrisa y sin mirar hacia atrás Arturo la puso encima de la mesa con el resto de su equipo, los dedos que sostienen su camisa se apartaron.

"Tú has ganado la pelea." Su voz era más suave de lo que jamás la había escuchado.

Arturo sonrió, con aire ausente reordenando la armadura sobre la mesa "¿Dudabas de que pudiera?"

"Bueno, Sir Olaf era grande... como un oso."

"Sí, pero yo soy rápido." Arturo se giró y miró al chico que ahora tenía sus guantes y cinturón.

"Oh." El murmuro y poco a poco le entregó sus cosas. Se dio cuenta de que su pelo estaba un tanto desordenado y sus ojos se veían hinchados, pero no, no podía detenerse a pensar en eso.

Lamiendo sus labios, Arturo trató de mantener la calma, "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Merlín finalmente alzo la cara y lo miro a los ojos, y Arturo no pudo evitar la extraña sensación en el estómago. Tenía caballeros que morirían por él, sí, y un castillo de sirvientes y nobles a su entera disposición y sin embargo, este pequeño y extraño chico campesino se destacó entre ellos. Él fue el primero en no tratarlo como un príncipe, y quien lo llamo cobarde a la cara sin ninguna vacilación.

Se preguntó ociosamente si eso era lo que era un verdadero amigo.

"Tenía curiosidad, quería ver quién era el que tomaría mi lugar" Murmuro Merlín un tanto dolido.

"Merlín...tu eres mi siervo"

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro.

"ya no lo soy Sire, usted me despidió. "

Y con eso se deslizó fuera de la tienda. Y, Arturo se preguntó si de su vida para siempre.

* * *

Era hora.

Entregando su capa al criado junto a él, Arturo agarró su casco y se lo puso sobre su cabeza. Frente a él se puso Sir Ewan (a quien se le dio oportunidad para seguir concursando después de descubrirse la trampa de Valiant) su rostro era carente de emoción, y Arturo nunca se había sentido más como la presa frente a frente contra un depredador. La sonrisa de Sir Ewan era un tanto de suficiencia como miraba a Merlín a su lado y luego a Morgana como si diciendo _"yo me quedare con ella también"_ Pero él había ganado este torneo tres años seguidos por una razón, y él giró su espada en anticipación, él no iba a dejar que Sir Ewan le quitara también a su hermana.

En el grito de su padre, Arturo desenvainó su espada y se encontró con la mirada sin pestañear de Sir Ewan. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era vencerlo.

Con el sonido de la trompeta, la espada de Arturo ya estaba en el aire, y se reunió con la de Ewan con un fuerte golpe.

Dando vuelta atrás Arturo desvió los ataques de Ewan fácilmente, pero esperó para contraatacar. Cuando vio una abertura, saltó hacia adelante, blandiendo su espada y girando como él golpeó el escudo de Ewan al mismo tiempo.

La espada de Ewan giró en un círculo antes de que él ataco, Arturo se retorció fuera del camino haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir un golpe pero Ewan se abrió paso y ataco de nuevo, a su vez golpeando sus escudos juntos en el ataque. Arturo se agachó y rodó fuera del camino, empujando todo su peso contra Ewan. Su casco se desprendió, y Ewan arrojó el suyo a distancia también.

Arturo tomo aire y Luego se giró hacia Ewan, su espada se estable como lanzo un golpe hacia adelante.

Y entonces Arturo cumplió su papel como campeón.

Los aplausos estallaron y Arturo dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la forma esbelta de Merlín agachándose detrás de las gradas.

Por supuesto que había estado observando. Arturo no se sorprendió en absoluto.

La pregunta era ¿A quién había estado animando?

"Por favor permítame revisar sus heridas Sir Ewan."

"Eres como mi enfermera personal Merlín. " bromeo viendo con una sonrisa el como Merlín se ponía completamente rojo.

"Sir Ewan! No diga esa clase de cosas. ¡Soy un hombre! "

"Si, si perdona pequeño portador."

Merlín bufo molesto, completamente inconsciente de los ojos azules que habían observado toda la interacción.

* * *

Merlín suspiro mirando el banquete de despedida que estaba organizando Uther, el trato de no mirar demasiado al lugar donde se encontraba Arturo bailando con Morgana, no era como si él no estaba acostumbrado a la vista, ellos dos eran hermanos y aunque no lo supieran ahora ellos se trataban como tal. Buen trabajo en eso Uther.

"¿Estas bien, Merlín?"

Suspirando miro a Gwen "Guinevere ¿cómo estás?"

Gwen sonrió débilmente "Por favor, llámame Gwen... me encuentro muy bien, Gracias ¿Cómo te ha ido con Sir Ewan?"

"...Muy bien, Sir Ewan es sin duda un caballero. Es una pena que tenga que irse ya, sin embargo yo debo continuar siendo el aprendiz de Gaius así que no es realmente un problema."

"Ah, es verdad. Había olvidado completamente que eras aprendiz de Galeno… "

Morgana suspiro mirando a su hermano. "deja de mirarlo así, lo vas a asustar. "

Arturo miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido. "No estoy mirando a nadie. "

"Hahn y supongo que tampoco estas matando con la mirada a mi criada por acercarse a tu antiguo siervo. "

Arturo se sonrojo un poco sintiéndose descubierto por Morgana.

Morgana sonrió ampliamente "Así que mi lindo y estúpido hermano por fin está cayendo en el amor con alguien que no es él mismo… Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Nunca lo creí posible. "

Arturo frunció el ceño mirando a Morgana "anda, síguete burlando de mí y mi fracaso como persona. No pasa nada. "

"¿Tan mal están las cosas entre ustedes dos?"

Arturo suspiro " ni me quiere mirar, no lo culpo tampoco…"

"Estoy segura de que ya encontraras una forma para que Merlín te perdone."

"Eso espero Morgana, eso espero."

* * *

"Toc, toc. "Murmuro Arturo vacilante mientras entraba en los aposentos del galeno.

Merlín miro a Arturo con curiosidad. "Sire, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?"

"Yo…veras ehmm…"

"¿Si?" Pregunto merlín divertido, oh ya podía sospechar de qué se trataba todo esto pero eso no disminuía lo dulce que se sentirían esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Arturo.

Arturo suspiro abatido _. ¡Esto era muy difícil!_

"Sire, me estoy retrasando en mis funciones como aprendiz de galeno, si pudiera darse un poco de prisa…"

"Merlín! Estoy tratando de sincerarme aquí, ¿es que no lo entiendes?"

"Para nada sire, ni soy adivino ni poseo la habilidad de leer mentes."

Arturo suspiro exasperado "Merlín, eres imposible. "

"Usted también sire, ahora…con permiso. "

Arturo parpadeo viendo a Merlín salir de la habitación "¡Espera! Merlín."

"…"

"yo…quería d-disculparme…por lo ocurrido con sir Valiant, sé que debí haber confiado más en ti y no comportarme como…"

"Como un Imbécil, sire. "

Arturo lo miro mal por eso, diciendo su nombre como advertencia.

Merlín sonrió "a pesar de que eres un culo pomposo...yo"

"¡Merlín!"

"lo siento, un REAL culo pomposo. Yo…te perdono. "

Arturo no sabía si sonreír o lanzar algo a la cabeza de su impertinente sirviente y amigo. "Merlín…gracias. "

"A su servicio sire, después de todo ¿Qué harías tu sin mí? Probablemente tu cabeza se hincharía tanto que saldrías volando del enorme ego que tienes _Sire._ "bromeo saliendo de la habitación.

Arturo miro la puerta con cansancio. Pero a pesar de todo Internamente se alegraba de que las cosas pudieran volver poco a poco a ser como eran antes.


End file.
